Red Ribbons
by PJO Smiley Faces
Summary: Evie always knew she was different.When she finds out that her bff is a daughter of Zeus she knows somethings up no,duh .Evie goes to camp and although she doesnt have normal halfblood adventures,medling with people's love lives has to count for something
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own zuca bags . . . . . jk smiley face. . . . I know, not funny but a girl can dream. Anyway, I don't own PJO. If you don't like this then please review, but I would rather get constructive criticism then random 'BAH YOUR CHARACTERS ARE MARY SUES!' So yeah . . . ENJOY!**

I don't mean to be annoying. It just comes to me naturally. If you had to think of one word to describe. Either that or everyone else gets annoyed to easily. When it comes to my dad that may be true.

My dad writes romance novels. I've been talking to him all day. I just couldn't shut up. That either was because of my ADHD or the fact that I was going to my bestie, Arianna's, sleepover that night. I was super excited.

The time I hadn't spent bothering my dad I'd spent packing my bags. The perfect outfit and make-up and nail polish. That only lasted thirty minutes though. And that is why at 5:15 my dad said ",EVIE MONTAROY JUST GO ICE SKATING!" That hurt. He used my full name. He then called Arianna's parents and told them to pick me up from the ice skating rink.

I had no objection to that. My three favorite activities were obsessing over peoples love lives, hanging out with my friends, and ice skating. In that order too.

I love obsessing over love lives because I see love differently than most people. For every person there is a red ribbon, for some people multiple red ribbons. When two people fall in love their ribbons are tied together. Sometimes one ribbon would try to tie itself to another ribbon, but that ribbon wouldn't let the other ribbon. The freaky part was that I actually could see all of that.

I loved hanging out with my friends because friends make the world just a little bit brighter and I loved ice skating because it made me feel like I was flying. It was my hobby. And that is the reason I had no objection to grabbing my pink zuca bag **(A/N that is the kind of bag ice skaters use to haul there ice skates) **and walked to the ice skating rink.

I breathed in the cold air. Ice World was my favorite place on earth. Some days I worked there as a guard or at the snack bar. My father only would pay for my essentials. He said if I wanted make-up then I'd just have to go and buy it myself. I wasn't too pleased with that, but it was what introduced me to skating. That was when I was seven.

Most people would think that seven is a little young for make-up. I don't. Seven is just the right age. It is when you start to care more about your appearance. It is when most people have their first crush. Yes, seven is a perfect age.

My zuca bag wouldn't move. Maybe it had snagged on something. I turned around. Something was holding it. Something definitely not human. And then I saw Arianna.

"FOR ZEUS!"

**Good, bad, in the middle? Did you like it? Review, Review, Review!!! Also, I'm taking ideas for other demigods (not ones that already exist) to put in the story! You can find the current list (not very long, I know) at ****.**** . . . ) I figure everyone likes making up demigods!! So . . . Ima stop talking so that you can review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so thanks for reviewing all who did! Love ya! OOCs that have been submitted may or may not appear in this chapter, depends how far it gets in the story. Okay so I'm going to make this chapter longer of course. When I wrote that I really didn't realize how short it was. Evie is turning out like a Mary Sue, so I'm going to fix that ASAP. As for the A/N in the middle of the story . . . yeah I can see how that was annoying. Also, I'm working on a new summary, but I am terrible at summaries and nothing is coming. Any ideas? Lastly, Review, Review, Review! Now enjoy!**

_"FOR ZEUS!"_

At first I just stared at Arianna. Wasn't Zeus a greek god or something? I bit my nails while I was trying to remember. Quickly I took them out of my mouth. I had applied nail polish that tasted bad to keep me from doing that.

After thinking I did what any person in their right mind would do. I ditched my zuca bag and ran. Well, I ran for me anyway. I'm not the most athletic person (me sprinting was more like a slow jog.) No surprise that Arianna caught up to me (after killing that thing) and grabbed me, tackling me to the ground. I glared at her.

I sometimes didn't know why I was friends with Arianna. She was bossy, wore way too much eyeliner, and wore sweat pants in public. Sometimes I wondered why I even doubted her. Like when she told me secrets that no one else knew, when she let me talk my problems through with her, and right then and there when she saved me. There are ups and downs of everyone, even me I must admit.

"Why are you here," I asked Arianna. We stood up and brushed ourselves off. "Picking you up, duh," she replied as we walked outside. "Huh," I said. "I decided to come early." That ended our conversation. We approached Arianna's mom's car.

"Hey hun," Mrs. Glitz said. "Hi," I smiled at her. "Mom," Arianna said, the only one who seemed unable to fake a smile ",We were attacked. I'm going to call Raquel and ask her if she is going to camp soon. Maybe she can come pick me and Evie up from our house." Mrs. Glitz nodded ",Okay sweetie, I'll just call Mr. Montaroy, okay?" Arianna nodded.

"Do you have your cell phone," Arianna asked me. I nodded and handed her the worst flip phone in the world. She took it and stared down at it for a second. Arianna had never had a phone, so I guess she was jealous. Then she dialed whoever Raquel was. She put it on speaker.

"Hey, is it Raquel?"

"Yes . . . and this is?"

"Arianna."

"Ahh . . . someone I don't want to kill, a rarity."

"Raquel could you do me a favor?"

"No."

"Thanks. So I have a friend, Evie. She is a half-blood and –"

"What is a half-blood?"

"I see. You want me to pick you up. The answer is no."

The line went dead. Pleasant. Arianna rolled her eyes. "We'll probably be seeing her in a half an hour." "What is a half-blood." I repeated my question. "Not now," Arianna said. Of course I didn't keep my mouth shut. "Why did you say to Zeus," I asked. I heard thunder off in the distance. Was a storm coming? "Not now," Arianna hissed. Well since when has that one worked?

I put my hand on my hip. "You will tell me right now Arianna." I tickled her. Arianna is perhaps the most ticklish person I know and she starts spouting out random information when she is tickled. " Oti ouk kteinei me ischuroteron me poiei," she said. I stopped. "What," I asked. "That which does not kill me makes me stronger," Arianna replied. Before I could even ask where she had learned how to say that in foreign Mrs. Glitz told us it was time to go to Arianna's house.

Arianna didn't talk the whole car ride. I didn't attempt to talk to her either. Arianna had a lot on her mind and when she had a lot on her mind she was a no-fun-to-be-around-good-for-nothing-grouch. Even Mrs. Glitz seamed to recognize that Arianna was in a good for nothing mood.

Mrs. Glitz and her husband Mr. Jones were the most oblivious people you could ever meet. They never realized when it was time to give up (not that I should be talking) and they most certainly couldn't recognize when someone was in a bad mood. However, Arianna was giving off such a strong vibe that anyone with a brain could tell that she was in a bad mood.

When we got to Arianna's house I saw a car that didn't belong to them. Outside of it was a girl about fourteen and a man who must have been her dad. The girl was tall with black hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin. She was fairly good looking, but she didn't have any make-up on and she wore a black t-shirt and jeans. The man was also tall with black hair. He was in a business suit and his hair was slicked back with way to much gel. He kept glancing at the girl, as if he was worried that she might light the Glitz's house on fire or something.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Come on, we've been waiting for you guys, for like, an hour."

**Close your eyes and imagine. You click the review button on this page. You type something in. Open your eyes. Your fantasy can come true . . . the button is right there!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Less people did this time :( **** . . . ah well . . . . Make sure to R&R**

The car ride to wherever we were going was pretty awkward. Arianna was glaring at her feet the whole time and Raquel was drawing on the back of the passenger seat. Me, I was wondering when I could get the heck out of that car.

Raquel's dad was silent the whole time also. He didn't even say anything when Raquel started drawing on his white leather beamer. Huh, maybe the markers could wash out or something. From the past drawings all around the car I suspected that the answer to that was N.O.

When we got to the place we were going I was pretty sure Raquel's dad was ditching us on the side of the road. All that was there was a bunch of strawberry fields. Ewww. . . strawberries. Arianna and Raquel didn't seem to notice my confusion. They just started walking up the hill towards a big pine tree. I decided to play along and follow.

"Welcome to camp," Arianna said ",It's the best place in the whole world." I looked around. Best place on earth? "I'd like to go with the worst," Raquel said. "You do realize that sentence made no sense," I told her.

Raquel was really annoying me, being a nitpick on spelling in grammar. For example, in the car she had written awesome, except she had spelt it awsome. It annoyed me even more then when Arianna had spilt diet coke on all my eye shadow. I was pretty annoyed then too.

Once we past the pine tree I saw a big white farmhouse. Goody, because I love farms. I was sure that I was being sent to my demise. Maybe there were vampires there or something. Wouldn't surprise me after what happened today. How often do you see monsters wondering around? I'm guessing the answer is never. If you do see them wondering around a lot to bad for you because I hadn't ever seen a single monster before in my twelve years.

When we got to the big white farmhouse Arianna announced "This is the big house." Huh. It was pretty big. Not as big as my house, but pretty big still. It was wide and long and had three floors. It also possibly had a basement.

"Hello," said a rather bored sounding voice behind me ",I suppose there is another one. Whoop-de-do. I suppose I should say welcome but don't expect me to be nice to you." I whipped my head around. I almost chocked when I saw him. One word to describe him: ew. Just then a paraplegic guy rolled his wheel chair up to us.

"Hello," he said ",I'm Chiron and that is Mr. D." "Like the centaur," I commented. "Dear child," Chiron responded ",I am the centaur." And then the weirdest thing happened. Chiron started to stand up. Before I could say anything he was a centaur. Just like he said. I think at that point I went into a coughing fit.

"Oh," Mr. D said ",You haven't told her yet that the greek gods are real." At that point I started rolling around on the ground, choking. This was not happening. "Well you know what they say," Mr. D continued ",_Whatever." _

"Who is they," Raquel asked. By that point I had composed myself and stood up. "The greek gods are NOT real," I said. "Have you ever seen something you can't explain," Chiron asked. "Well," I said ",There was a big scaly thing that attacked me today." "That is a drakon," Chiron responded immediately ",Where did it attack you? In a cold dark place? Perhaps a cave or an ice rink."

I stared at him. "How did you know that it attacked me in an ice rink. Did Arianna tell you?" Arianna sighed. "Evie, he is telling the truth," she said ",The greek gods ARE real. And one of them is your parent." "Nope," I replied ",I refuse to believe it. No way. Natta. Zilch. None."

"My dad is Zeus," Arianna said ",And Raquel's mom is Eris." "Ummm . . . no," I said ",I am not believing this." "Yes you are," Arianna said. She zapped me with her finger. "Ouch," I said ",It isn't even winter. How did you do that?" "My dad is Zeus," Arianna said. God . . . oh I mean gods this is weird.

**REVIEW!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!! Sorry, had a mental break down there.**


	4. Chapter 4

**No one is R&Ring anymore, how depressing . . . thanks to all that did! Review review review though. . . . So now ENJOY! P.S. YAYY, longest chapter yet!**

After about an hour when I saw the Pegasus stables I pretty much accepted that the greek gods are real. Hey, maybe this was just a really confusing dream. That might make sense, accept I don't usually dream. I only had twice in my lifetime. Ah well maybe this was a third time.

I soon realized that Raquel wasn't half as bad as I thought she was. At least she didn't smoke or anything. I of course wondered about her sanity though. On my third day at camp I pretty much realized that I was terrible at sword fighting (well, pretty much any kind of fighting), archery, running and canoeing. The only thing I was good at was riding. I soon established which Pegasus I liked best. Her name was Dodi.

By the fourth day of camp I knew who my parent was. Of course I had known all along, but that is different than being claimed.

Arianna was in the sword arena pointing people out to me. I noticed that her cheeks turned red when she pointed to one guy, Quentin. I looked him over. He had the same color hair as me: the color of dark chocolate. His eyes were icy blue and he had freckles around his nose. He was skinny, pale, and around the same height as Arianna. I grinned at Arianna.

"So you like him, huh," I asked her. Arianna glared at me ",What?" "Oooh, you do like him," I said ",Tell me." "I don't," Arianna replied angrily. "Uhuh," I smirked at her ",Of course you don't. Being your best friend for years I obviously can't tell that you're lying." Arianna glared at me again. "Okay," she said ",I do like him what is it to – "

Suddenly, out of nowhere she kneeled. So did the rest of the sword arena. I never actually saw the sign but I knew it was a swan and a dove for Arianna explained to me that I was claimed by Aphrodite. I wasn't surprised; of course I had been subtly told (mostly by sneering Ares kids) that I was probably a daughter of Aphrodite. It was only a matter of time until I was claimed.

I was excited to get out of Cabin 11 and into Cabin 9. I was familiar with everyone in the cabin. They had all been nice enough to me.

Mackenzie was the cabin leader. She was sometimes really nice most of the time but she was also really conceited. She was an aspiring hair dresser and would cut all of her siblings hair (which is pretty much how I spent my first night at the Aphrodite cabin.) Mackenzie really had no need to be a hair dresser or any other job. Her father was a millionaire and she would flaunt it in anyone who she didn't likes face.

Caroline (or as we called her Boh, which was short for her last name, Bohnenstengel) was Mackenzie's second in command. She was petite with blonde hair and blue eyes. She spoke with a German accent and told me she had lived in Germany till she was eight when she moved to London. She lived in London until she was ten and then moved to Baltimore. Somehow I didn't quite believe the story, but even so it wasn't a completely impossible story.

Tay was Caroline's twin brother. He told us his name meant love almost every day. I was never sure why. He was perhaps the most interesting person I had met at camp. He stuck to Caroline's story, but did not have an accent. However I was pretty sure he spoke fluent German. He had written a book about leading makeup brands or something and had gotten it published. I wasn't certain if I liked Tay and Caroline or if I thought they were creepy liars.

Ayanna (Yannie to her friends) was perhaps the prettiest girl in the cabin. She was ranked right up there with Angelina Jolie. Her hair was silvery blonde and she always wore it in a french braid. Her eyes were almond shaped and turquoise. I always wondered if she wore contacts, but if she did she wouldn't admit it to save her life. Yannie always kept her makeup kit on her just in case anyone would let her give them a makeover.

Michelle was the one who supplied pink silk sleeping bags (accept for Tay) whenever we decided to have a slumber party. Her hair was pitch black and always was in a braid. On one side (the left) it had a blue streak and in the other a red. Her eyes were purple and her eyelashes were uncommonly long (even without mascara). Michelle was also the one who thought she was funny but really wasn't.

Finally, there was Riley. Riley wouldn't hurt (or even insult) a fly. She was perhaps the nicest person I had ever met. Furthermore, she would never not give you something (such as eyeliner or mascara) if you asked for it, but usually said to give it back after you were finished. Her hair was amber, the same color as her eyes. Her skin was naturally tanned and her smile was glistening white (that is what crest whitening strips are for,)

As eager as I was to be out of the Hermes cabin and into the Aphrodite cabin I was worried. The Aphrodite kids tended to be a little judgmental. Would they like me, I wondered. I was surprised when I entered the Aphrodite cabin. My siblings were more welcoming (and well prepared) then I thought.

They had hung a banner over the door saying 'Welcome'. Being the optimist I am (although I'm sure that sarcasm didn't transfer over into writing) I wondered how many times it had been used. My siblings were in class right then, but in-between there last class (rock-climbing) and this one (arts and crafts) they had left me chocolate and a welcome card on the bunk I assumed (correctly) was going to be mine.

After unpacking I went to go join my siblings. Of course I was excited. Being claimed is a once in a life time experience, literally.

**Yep, I know you all knew her mom was Aphrodite. Surprise, Surprise . . . . well make sure to R&R . . . . PLEEAASSE . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . On another note (a completely random one too) I speak dotanese.**

……………………………………………………………………………**!!!!!**

**That's R&R in dotanese (yes, I know, a lot longer than English.) =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm going to try something new this chapter: I won't update till I get nine reviews . . . . . Also, sorry it took so long, I had a whole thing written but then realized I HATED it. On another note, if you have a character you'd like me to use just review! So yeah . . . so R&R and ENJOY! P.S. Sorry if the gods seem OOC – it is hard to write about them! P.P.S. (wow who came up with that?) LONGEST CHAPTER YET!**

Things at camp settled down. I got used to being in Cabin Nine and Yannie pretty much became my BFFLAD (best friend for life and death) besides Arianna. In all it was great. But then came the plan.

The plan was otherwise known as the plan to get Quentin and Arianna together. I couldn't say that mouthful to anyone who might blab. I only brought Yannie and Raquel in on the plan. Yannie because I felt like it and Raquel because I needed her help. The plan first started with me and Yannie stalking Quentin.

We would follow him, always giggling loudly so that he knew we were there. We would pester him too.

"So," Yannie played with her hair and batted her eyelashes ",What do you do when you're not at camp?" Quentin stared at her. "Nothing much," he said, not revealing anything about his personal life. Other times we asked him questions we would get similar results. Well, that didn't really matter. This stage of the plan was just because I was interested. It was also the longest stage of the plan. Soon we were on to the second stage. Of course we did the whole high five and nod with the "Stage one complete!"

The second stage was to get Arianna to come meet us at the sword arena.

"Hey," I ran up to Arianna. "Hey," she replied, studying me. "I need to tell you something," I said. "What," Arianna asked. She looked slightly curious. "I can't tell you here. Just meet me at the sword arena around thirty minutes before dinner," I said. Quentin would always slip out of the Hermes cabin then and go to the arena. "Sure," she said, going back to talking with her half sibling.

I ran up to Yannie and Raquel. "Stage two complete!" Then we went on with our day-to-day business.

After sitting on the sidelines with my siblings when we were supposed to be practicing sword fighting we went back to our cabin for before dinner prep. It was easy to slip out. Yannie and I were supposed to be giving each other makeovers, so no one was looking for us. We met Raquel in a bush in the arena. We watched Arianna standing in the arena staring at a dummy.

Quentin approached, but when he saw Arianna and turned around. That was until he heard a scream. Raquel blew up the arena. It was in flames.

Quentin dove into the flames to save Arianna. It would have been romantic – accept I knew that he only did it because he knew it was the right thing to do. Perhaps the plan wasn't working well. It also means that were going to have the face the consequences.

3333333333

The godly parent of everyone one involved (Zeus, Hermes, Aphrodite, and Eris) plus Mr. D, Chiron, Raquel, Yannie, and I were there. Zeus was pretty mad about us almost blowing up his daughter I must say.

"I say we blow them up," Mr. D commented ",Especially Emmy." Aphrodite shook her head ",It is Evie Dionysus. Get it right." Then she got back to checking her makeup for microscopic problems. I had done that many mornings – but shouldn't she care a little more? It wasn't the point right now though.

"Why did you blow up the arena," Hermes asked while Eris was smiling (proudly) at Raquel. "What do you mean," Raquel asked. "What?" Hermes was staring now ",You blew up the arena." Raquel nodded ",Exactly." Wow.

"In our defense," Yannie said ",We did it all in the name of love." Eris looked less proud now ",Ugh, and I thought I was proud!" Zeus took the same course but in a different way ",OH so that clears it all up!" He looked like he would blow us up right then in there if not for the fact that his kids would never forgive him. Hermes frowned. Aphrodite squealed ",Good job!" Yannie and I smiled ever so charmingly. Raquel crossed her eyes.

"May we explain," Yannie asked. "No," Raquel and Eris said at the same time. Even Zeus (through his temper) rolled his eyes at this. "Yes," he said ",Though I don't see why I don't blow you up right here!"

"Well," I started ", Arianna has this huge crush on Quentin – " Zeus looked like he was going to choke "- So we –" Raquel frowned at the we "-came up with a plan. It was an amazingly brilliant plan! Well, not really amazingly brilliant, but brilliant none the less. And so the plan started with us stalking Quentin. So yeah we stalked him and asked him stuff. That had nothing to do with the rest of the plan – we were just curious. After that we high fived and said 'Stage one complete' because that just seemed really cool at the time. Then we went on to the second stage of the plan.

"We told Arianna to meet us at the arena at thirty minutes to dinner. Then we waited and waited and waited. And then it was dinner prep time." At this time Yannie picked up the story, somehow realizing that my mouth was probably getting dry.

"We snuck out of our cabins," she said ",And went to the arena and hid in a bush. When Quentin came he saw Arianna and was going to leave but Raquel blew up the arena so he saved her – " Yannie's voice started getting all dreamy "- It was so romantic."

"That was a brilliant plan," Aphrodite gushed. Thanks mom. Zeus didn't agree ",We will go up to Mount Olympus and discuss whether or not to blow you up." With that all the gods (even Mr. D) started glowing and disappeared. "Well then," Raquel said ",Thanks for saying goodbye." After that Chiron banned us to one of the rooms in the big house where we discussed things. You could imagine our relief when the gods decided not to blow us up. The only gods who wanted to blow us up were Mr. D, Ares, and Zeus. Hera even gave us a thumbs up, but Poseidon (or as Raquel called him – Po) shushed her when she said that. It was also the first IM (Iris-message) I received so I was pretty psyched.

Of course, Raquel was equally psyched because Hera decided she liked her since Raquel had said ",Shut up Po! She is the queen of the gods you have no right to shush her!" All I could say was "LOL" and yes I speak in chat-speak.

333333333

"So," I said. I was by Arianna's bedside with Raquel and Yannie. Quentin was equally injured in the bed next to Arianna's. I put my hand on Arianna's arm.

"Grape," I said, staring at the walls. Apparently she thought I said 'break' because she screamed and yelled ",ABUSE, ABUSE!" Everyone stared at us. "Nothing," I said ",She is just having a minor meltdown. No Arianna, I wasn't planning on doing anything to you." She glared at me. I thought I heard even Quentin laughing. "Oh," she decided.

Yannie shifted her weight ",All we can say is we are really sorry for blowing up the arena. We didn't know you were in it." You lie. I thought that, like Yannie and I had telepathy. Maybe we did. I could swear I heard her saying. Shut up, Quentin is in the room. He might here if we tell the truth. Maybe that was just my conscience. And then it struck me.

Oh my my, this was my first adventure as a demigod.

**WOW OKAY! Incase you all were wondering I did nine hearts to represent cabin nine! So remember – nine reviews. I'm prepared never to update people! (Although, I do enjoy this story!) SO SPREAD THE WORD AND SEND REVIEWS!**


End file.
